The Other Salvatore
by Vamp-Diaries-4eva98
Summary: While Stefan is away with Klaus Elena and Damon get to spend some time together. But after all Elena and Stefan had beent through, is Elena really ready for another relationship? With his BROTHER? And most importantly, what will Stefan do about it?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: _

I looked at the Salvatore boarding house from the outside as I stood there, watching the day go by curling my brown hair with my fingers. The hot sun was burning my brown eyes so I used my hand as a shield. It was a Saturday so I had nothing to do. School was closed, Caroline was with Tyler, Damon was getting blood bags from the blood bank, and Stefan was away with Klaus. It's been a rough without him, although I learned that he obviously doesn't want to be saved. He told me himself while I was on one of my suicidal missions to get him back. Ever since then I kinda just stopped searching for him and tracking him down because, I wasn't going to just risk my life every time trying to save him when he doesn't even want to see me. All of a sudden my phone rang and interrupted my thoughts, I looked at the screen and it said, **Bonnie** in big bold letters covering the screen. I answered the phone and heard Bonnie's voice say, "Hey Elena! Where are you?"

"At Damon's why?"

"Oh, what are you doing there?"

"Nothing, just got bored so I came here but Damon went to go get more blood bags."

"Oh, well wanna come to the Mystic Falls Grill?" she asked.

"Sure, but I thought you were working on your magic?"

"Yeah, but I decided to take a break. Magic can get boring."

"Oh cool so I'll see you in five?"

"Yeah, bye!"

"Bye Bonnie."

I got out of my car and walked into the Grill looking for Bonnie. I couldn't find her. It felt nice to finally be able to walk into the Grill and not be scared of anybody was watching me or if Klaus or Stefan was there. Then I remembered the first time me and Stefan came here together. Everyone was here. That's when Stefan and I got to hang out as friends, even though I wanted to be more. After a while of thinking of Stefan, I frowned. I couldn't be thinking of Stefan all the time. He was old news! I had to forget him…but how? A fake smiled crept up my face as I saw Bonnie walking up to me. "Hey! I'm glad you came. And sorry I was in the bathroom."

"It's ok and me too. It's been a while since we could just do this normally," I said trying to keep a smile on my face.

"You ok, Elena?" She said.

"What? Yeah, it's just, I've been thinking about Stefan lately," I said.

"Ok come on. You have to forget about him. I mean, yeah, you guys had some good times but, that's over now. We need to find you a new guy. Maybe Caroline can set up with a guy."

"Why can't you?" I asked curiously.

"Because Caroline is in charge of that stuff." I giggled. "Well speaking of love life's, how's yours?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Well…it's ummm…good," Bonnie said.

"Oh yeah? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Darrel?" she said with a half-smile on her face. We both broke into laughter.

"Darrel? That's the best you can do?"

"What? And you can do better?"

"Uh, try Greg or Chris or Chad or Michael or…"

"Ok! I get it thank you very much miss know it all!" Bonnie said jokingly.

"Hey!" I said pretending to be offended.

"Just kidding," Bonnie said. There was a silence for a couple seconds but Bonnie broke it by asking, "So how's Damon?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with a puzzled expression on my face.

"Well, you know. How is he? Like are you guy's good friends now? Best friends? Maybe even more?" Bonnie said suggestively. When what she was implying processed in my mind I was offended in a way.

"What? Ugh! No Bonnie! We are JUST friends! I mean, just because Stefan is out of the picture doesn't mean Damon is in it. And plus, just because Stefan is gone doesn't mean I can just magically forget about him in a second. After all we've been through, he really means something to me and it's gonna take some time to get over him." I said with a sincere tone in my voice.

"Well, yeah, I know. It's just that the idea is out there and you know Damon will make a move on you. Plus, you're at his house all the time!" she said.

"Yeah I guess but there's nothing going on, believe me. And don't you, hate Damon? Why are you 'putting the idea out there'?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know I mean, once you take away the whole vampire part, he's a pretty good guy. Like, he watches over you, makes you laugh, and won't let anything happen to you. He cares about you Elena. Also, now he drinks blood bags so he doesn't hurt anyone. Which was the main reason I ignored vampires, because, everywhere they go innocent people die." She said. "But he doesn't kill anymore. You may think I'm trying to do something, but I'm just stating the facts."

"Yes, Bonnie, I know he's a good guy and maybe there's something there and maybe there isn't. But first I'm just focusing on one thing, forgetting Stefan. And until then, I can't just move on." I said. There was a dead silence then I sighed and said, "Ok, so maybe a guy may stop me from moving on in my love life but he won't stop me from having fun with my friends."

"Good! I'm proud of you. So wanna see if Caroline is done playing with Tyler? We could have a girls' night," Bonnie suggested.

"Great idea, and then you guys could spend the night at my place if you want," I said.

"Ok, I'll call Caroline."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"So Caroline, how was Tyler?" I asked as Bonnie and I hopped on my bed along with Caroline.

"Fabulous!" she answered in a cheerful voice. "And how's Damon?" she said back.

"Why does everyone think there is something going on between us?" I asked getting annoyed.

Caroline looked confused so Bonnie said, "I asked her before at the Grill."

"Ohhh! Well then it's not just me." said Caroline.

"So tell me why you think me and him are… 'A thing'?" I asked as I got up from the bed.

"Well, you're at his house a lot, you guys hang out a lot and every time you do, he always makes a move and I don't see you rejecting him anytime soon." She replied as she put her hands up as if she was surrendering.

"Ugh! Just forget it." I said.

"So anyway, did you guys hear about the school fund- raiser we are having on tomorrow?" Caroline asked changing the subject.

"No, what is it for?" Bonnie asked.

"It's to raise money for new uniforms for the squad!"

"Oh well I don't know if you haven't noticed but I quit like 6 months ago." I said with a flat tone in my voice.

"I know but your still gonna help out." She said.

"No I'm not Caroline, you're not gonna drag me into helping you set up for a stupid cheerleading squad im not even in!"

"Ok fine! Bonnie? Will you be a good friend and help me out? You are on the squad so…" she asked in an apologetic tone.

"Sure why not, and what exactly will we be doing?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a bake sale so every person on the cheerleading squad has to make something but you have to tell me because, as team captain I have to make sure no one is making the same thing."

"Ok, I'll make cookies."

"Sorry, Michelle is bringing cookies. How about brownies?" Caroline insisted.

"Sure. How about you Elena at least make something." Bonnie said as she tried to convince me.

"Fine! What can I make?" I questioned Caroline.

"Vanilla cupcakes, remember NOT chocolate! Amber is already doing that." Caroline informed. "And drop them off at school courtyard. I'll be waiting to pick them up right before school starts. That way after school me, some other people, and the teachers can set everything up. I can't wait!"

"Yeah, me either but is anyone else tired or is it just me?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope. I'm with Bonnie on this one. I'm gonna get in my pj's how about you?" I asked Caroline.

"Yeah, ok." She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

It was 7:45 a.m. and I had arrived at school. The cupcakes I had were in my hands as I closed the door of my car. "Hi," whispered a voice behind me. I got so scared I dropped the cupcakes, then I had recognized a voice behind me. It was really familiar, and then it hit me, Stefan. I didn't think it was true so I turned around with this rage inside of me I couldn't suppress. When I saw his face the rage went away. Half my body wanted to kiss him and hug him like crazy! Although, the other half wanted to stake him in the heart for saying he never wanted to be with me again, and he didn't want to be saved. Plus, he made me drop my cupcakes. Instead I whispered, "Stefan." I was in such shock I didn't know what to say or think! After a moment of silence he said, "So Elena what's up? What have I missed? Please, fill me in." he said it so nonchalantly as if nothing had happened before.

I couldn't believe my eyes; I blinked a couple times in disbelief then replied, "Um, you've been gone for, what? Three months and that's what you say to me? You act as if nothing had happened the last time I saw you! As if everything you said to me didn't affect me in any way!"

"Elena please, you don't understand. I-" he started to say something else but I stopped him there.

"No Stefan! I don't understand because, one day you're so mad at me, don't want to be with me, and then the next you just come here and act as if we are friends. Actually, WHY are you even here?" I asked with so much anger inside me.

"Ok, well, let me start off by saying I am still under Klaus' compulsion, and I'm only here to make sure your safe. Klaus said he needed to make sure his doppelganger is ok. So im here to make sure nothing happens to you. So until later, im going to be your friend. Like old times." He said with a fake smile on his face. It disgusted me, so I frowned and he made a pouty face. "Oh come on. You should be happy! I'm back just like you wanted."

"Yeah, you are Stefan, but you're not the Stefan that I remember." I said and picked up my cupcakes and continued towards the courtyard, but he stayed put.

"Alright Elena but we can still be friends. I'm here you're here, it could be like it used to."

I turned around and said, "No it can't Stefan! How many times do I have to say that? Just stay away from me!" I kept walking and the next second he was in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You see Elena I would love to do as you say, but as much as you and I both want the same thing, I can't. Remember I do whatever Klaus says, not you." He pointed at me and I walked around him without a word. "So I'll see you at the bake sale?" He asked and nothing else was said.

When I reached Caroline I gave her the cupcakes and she frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"The cupcakes? They're smooched." She answered with a flat tone.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, and speaking of which guess who I ran into." I said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Stefan." I said cautious of my surroundings. He was probably eavesdropping on our conversation.

"No!" she exclaimed in such shock.

"That's what I said."

"What? Where? When?" she started asking all these questions.

"Just now when I was getting out of my car." I said.

"Well what does he want?"

"Nothing really. It's more like what does Klaus want."

"What did he say to you?" she asked.

"He just said that he wanted to be 'friends'." I put quotes around the word friends. "He also said that Klaus needs his doppelganger to be safe so he sent Stefan to keep an eye on me."

"Oh my god! Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"I don't know but I think Klaus wants more." I said as I let out a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

Later that day the bake sale began and I was trying my hardest to avoid Stefan. I looked around and he was nowhere to be found, thank god! When I started walking towards my car I blinked and when I opened my eyes again, Stefan was in front of me. I wanted to yell at him but instead I rolled my eyes and walked around him. "Are you trying to avoid me?" he asked playfully. "I don't have time for your fun and games, Stefan." I replied.

"What makes you think I'm here for games? And I told you im here to make sure your ok at all times."

"Now, why exactly do I have the feeling that you're here for more than just that?" I asked manipulatively.

"Uh, I don't know Elena you tell me."

"Don't be such a smart ass!" I yelled.

"Well, im going to ignore that and ask, where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your business so go away." I said sternly.

"Well actually it is cause it is my job to protect you at all time so I need to know where you are at all times."

"I'm not telling you so you might as well save your breath." I said as I got into my car, and of course before I could lock the doors, he was already in the passenger seat.

"Ok, we could do this the easy way or hard way. You could just tell me where you're going, or I can follow you there." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Ok fine! I'm going to the boarding house! You happy? Now leave me alone." I started the car but didn't drive until Stefan left.

"Ok I can trust you'll be ok there." He said as he left the car. Then I started thinking, he didn't trust I'd be ok with my witch and vampire best friend in my school, but he trusts me if im at his house?

"Wait!" I said quickly. He smiled, "Yes…"

"Why do you trust me there?" I asked curiously.

"Because, I know Damon will be there to protect you at all costs." He said.

"Why are you so sure he will?"

He chuckled evilly, "look who wants to talk now." He said.

"Stefan! Don't make me regret asking."

"Ok, well I know he loves you so he will always be watching over you, and you obviously don't like him which he doesn't seem to get. But anyway, he'll never stop trying."

This really got me thinking. Three people think there is something there. Well, at least Stefan knows I won't go for him. Although, that's weird, Stefan out of all people is the one that gets me. Well, he always did now that I think of it. "Well, I'm gonna go see Bonnie! She's at the bake sale right? It's been a while…" Stefan said as he interrupted my thoughts. When I turned to tell him not to, he was gone. Then I drove until I got to the boarding house.

AT THE BAKE SALE….

Stefan walked up to the table Bonnie was in charge of, "Hi, I'd like to but one of these cupcakes, how much?" he asked. Bonnie was busy looking down counting money.

"Oh, um, they are…." She stopped when she looked up. At first the expression on her face was scared and innocent, but then it turned into an angry, cold one. "What do you want from me? Why are you here?" she asked sternly.

"Oh nothing, just decided I would stop by at the bake sale, buy some treats, reunite with some old friends!" he smiled.

"Listen Stefan, I don't know what game your trying to play but leave me out of it!"

"Oh Bonnie, always thinking I'm up to something, always so serious. When are you going to learn to cut loose? I'm only here to fit in and protect Elena so no need to keep your guard up around me."

"If you're here to protect Elena then why are you here?"

"Oh please, she's with Damon, I know she's safe there. I'm just here to meet up with you again. So tell me what I've missed!"

"Nothing much. Just please go away before I make you!"

"Aw, don't say that. I mean, you wouldn't do that in front of a crowd of people would you?" Stefan asked.

"Don't test me Stefan! I've gotten stronger so don't you even think for a second I can't take you down."

Stefan chuckled and started to say something, "Oh Bonnie…" then there was a piercing painful feeling in Stefan's skull. It was like somebody was stabbing his head and ripping his brain apart! He held on to his head as he fell to the ground.

"Stefan, I told you to go away, so you will do as I say! Klaus isn't the only person that can control you." Bonnie said. "Don't let this happen again…."

When Bonnie stopped the pain, Stefan got up and left in a flash. Without a word said.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

I opened the front door of the Salvatore boarding house and saw Damon with a glass of scotch in his hand starring at the fire in the fireplace. He didn't move and I knew he heard me come in so I assumed that he knew who had come back in town. "So I'm guessing you know?" I said. He turned to me and said "Who do you think he came to first?" with a 'you've got to be kidding me' voice.

"Well, what'd he say to you?"

"Nothing really, he just came to me and told me he'd be staying for a while, I attacked him, pushed him against the wall with his neck and said 'Get out of town if you're here for trouble.' And then he of course took my arm and twisted it against my back, knowing him on human blood, and said 'you think I want to? Remember Damon, Klaus's orders, not mine.' Then he left."

"That's when he came to see me." I added putting my hands in my pockets with a sigh.

"And what did he say to you?" he asked with a stern look on his face as he gulped the rest of his scotch.

"Just that I should be looking forward to seeing him around cause' he was gonna be there a while, or until Klaus orders him to leave."

"Oh, please, I'm dying to hear what you said." I gave Damon a disbelieving look.

"Sorry to bring your hopes up Damon, but all I said was for him to leave me alone." I said as I took my hands back out of my pockets.

"And knowing Stefan, he didn't listen."

"Yup." Just after I said that, Stefan entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Damon said as he turned to face Stefan.

"What are you talking about? Last time I checked, I live here. So I hope you don't mind, just keep doing what you're doing."

Damon was in front of him in a flash and said, "Listen Stefan as long as you are under Klaus's compulsion, you are not welcome here."

"Oh, Damon, you don't want this to be this morning all over again, do you? I mean, at least not in front of the pretty lady." Stefan said pointing to me. Then, Stefan took Damon by the neck and pushed him against the wall.

"So until I'm ordered to leave, I'm going to make YOUR life a living hell!" he whispered violently, but I could hear what they were saying. I couldn't stand to see Damon hurting so I uncontrollably shouted "Stefan put him down!" Stefan turned around with his hand still to Damon's neck. "I don't listen to you anymore Elena, because what you say to me doesn't have an effect on me anymore. I left that job to Damon now." And in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Damon fell to the ground catching his breath and I ran to him, "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I am, but I won't be sooner or later."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You're older and stronger."

"Stefan is on human blood, and human blood is better than drinking blood bags or squirrels and bunnies like he used to. It doesn't just taste better, it feels better. It makes you stronger. So if he keeps drinking it then, I don't stand a chance, especially him being with Klaus."

"But-but we can take him down. I mean, we have you, and Caroline the vampire, and Bonnie the witch, and Alaric the vampire hunter and history teacher who can watch over me in school and-"Damon cut me off. He got up and poured himself some more scotch.

"Newsflash Elena! Klaus is the oldest and strongest vampire in the world! He's an original, it makes him 'special'!" he said as he put quotes around the word special. "Without Stefan, we don't stand a chance against him!" I could tell he was getting annoyed with my support so I just nodded.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, probably just do what he says because, we really have nothing worth fighting for anymore. Stefan's gone! I thought he might still have some humanity left inside him and we could bring him back, but," Damon sighed. "I was wrong. He's with Klaus and nothing is going to change that." There was a moment of silence and Damon gulped down his scotch and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

The next day in school I saw Stefan again in history. He was going to walk up to me but luckily Alaric came in and I gave him a look that said 'do something quick!' so he said "Alright class, I'm Mr. Saltzman, have a seat we have a lot to cover toady." So Stefan turned around and sat in his seat. About a minute later my phone vibrated in my pocket and I jumped a little. I took it out of my pocket and the screen said **unknown number**, I clicked **view message** and the message had said, "Hey Elena, isn't Mr. Saltzman so boring? Anyway, did you know Bonnie has gotten stronger and more powerful every since I left town?" I looked up from my phone and saw Stefan waving at me with a grin on his face. "Uh, Stefan and Elena, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Alaric had interrupted. "Um, no thank you Mr. Saltzman." Stefan said nodding at him. "Ok then…" Alaric had continued to talk about history so I zoned out and went straight back to my phone. Then I had responded "Yes, I did know so don't try any of your little tricks!" Later Stefan had replied saying, "That'll have to change…." I was scared. Who knows what he would do to Bonnie! Bonnie is my best friend, I can't let anything happen to her. I was going to reply but the bell rang and I ran out of the classroom as fast as I could avoiding any conversation with Stefan.

When I saw Bonnie at her locker I went to her and asked her "Have you seen Stefan around?" she looked at me with a scared look on her face.

"Yeah, why is he here?"

"I don't know, he told me Klaus ordered him to make sure his doppelganger is safe, but I have a feeling that's not the only reason he's here. Has he tried anything on you? Like as in hurt you in any way?"

"No, not necessarily why?"

"Not necessarily? What's that suppose to mean? What did he do?"

"Nothing, he just came to me during the bake sale and saying some smart-ass things."

"Like?"

"That he wanted to chat and hangout. He also told me I should stop being so serious and cut loose."

"So what did you do?"

"I did a witch spell to scare him away."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I manipulated and toyed around with his brain causing excruciating pain to come. I can only do it to vampires and other supernatural creatures because, if I do that to a human it becomes very serious concussion and you can die. Although vampires can heal quickly so it doesn't have a long, serious affect."

"Oh…" I was speechless. I had no idea Bonnie could bring that much pain to someone or something. As I was thinking I had just remembered what I had came there for. "Bonnie! Stefan had texted me in class and he said that you being very strong and powerful has to change. So please be careful."

"It's ok Elena. I'm a powerful witch that studied from a bunch of old Grimoires, I can take him anytime, I'll be careful."

"Good." I said scrunching my lips together. The bell rang again and Bonnie and I had left in different directions.

On my way to class someone had bumped into me and made me drop all my books. Lucky me, he didn't bother to help and neither did anybody else. The halls cleared and I was walking to class alone. All of a sudden, a gust of wind swept in front of me causing my hair to swoosh. As I took my hair out of my face I had a feeling somebody watching me, I could feel their eyes digging into my skull. My heart started beating faster and faster as I turned around quickly, but no one was there. I kept walking but this time, a little quicker and then somebody circled around me so fast I couldn't see them. Then I realized, it was a vampire. Although, who could it be? I know Caroline was in class, Damon was probably busy robbing a blood bank, and Stefan was…was…where was Stefan? My heart beat slowed down and then I said, "Stefan, it's not funny. Aren't you supposed to be protecting me, not scaring me?" Then the person stopped circling around me and I said "Thank you." I walked down the hall again and when I blinked I saw a girl standing down the hall, facing me. I stopped dead in my tracks, my heart beat started to race so fast I was afraid it was going to pop out of my chest. My feet were paralyzed so I couldn't run away. She looked at me and whispered, "Hello Elena." loud enough for me to hear. I was so scared, I started running down the hall. But when I looked back, the girl was gone. When I turned my head I bumped into somebody, fell down and screamed.

"Wow, wow, wow! Calm down it's just me! Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." A girl with blond hair (almost white) and hazel eyes had kneeled down to help me up. I've never seen her before but she was very pretty and had a nice British accent.

"Um, no I uh-" I started to say something but stopped to catch my breath. "I just got a little scared, I thought I saw something."

"Like what?"

"A….a…" I was going to say a vampire but she'd probably think I'm crazy.

"A….what?" she asked losing her patience.

"Nothing."

"Ok then? Um, hi my name's Rebekah; I'm a foreign exchange student from England. Although, I grew up here in Mystic Falls."

"Oh, hi I'm Elena."

"Well, not to be a bump in the road or anything but aren't we late to class? What class do you have?"

"French, you?"

"Oh, I have that too! Maybe we could walk to class together." Rebekah offered.

"Great idea." When we walked into the classroom, the teacher looked furious and asked, "And why on earth would you girls be so late to my class?" Rebekah had then walked towards her, looked at her and said, "I'm sorry but we had some girl issues in the bathroom we had to take care of." Rebekah giggled and walked to her seat. "Ok then, if it's a good reason I guess it's ok with me." She answered. As I walked behind Rebekah I asked her "How did you do that?"

"Let's just say I can be very persuasive when I want to be."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

After school I met up with Rebekah and we were going to the Grill. Rebekah was pretty nice. However, I did think she was hiding something, something big. When we walked outside school Rebekah shrieked with excitement. "Why did you yell?" I asked, but she didn't answer me. She just ran out into the courtyard with her arms wide open…towards Stefan. At first I thought she was just absorbing the sun like some kind of weirdo, but I was wrong. She ran into Stefan's arms and Stefan for once, had smiled. When they let go of each other they kissed. Rage built inside of me. I felt like my blood was pumping and I wanted to separate them and tear Rebekah's head apart! But things between me and Stefan are over and if he can move on then so can I. I turned around to find Bonnie looking at me. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Then I had responded, "No, but, I need to learn to stay strong." And she nodded understandingly.

"Do you wanna go?" she asked me.

"No, I need to wait for Rebekah, her and I are going to the Grill."

"Rebekah? Who's Rebekah?"

"Oh, I forgot, it's that girl over there. She's a foreign exchange student from England."

"Oh, but I can come along with you guys if want? You know to make things less awkward." She said with a half-smile.

"Yeah! That would be so great. Bonnie, thank you so much." I hugged Bonnie. As I let go of Bonnie I looked back at Stefan and Rebekah. They were talking and Rebekah was flirting with Stefan….and wasn't trying to hide it. Then I walked up to them and turned towards Rebekah and said, "Hey, so should we get going?"

"Sure, let's go." She responded.

"Ok, but first I need to talk to Stefan alone." Rebekah nodded, kissed Stefan good-bye and walked away.

"So, what's up?" he asked with a big smile.

"Oh don't give me that crap Stefan!" I said disgusted.

"What crap?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Rebekah? You compelled her! Stefan, I know you're "the bad guy" now but you're not like this. Don't be like Damon used to be, don't stoop down to his level."

He chuckled and looked away for a second. Then looked back and I gave him a look that said 'I'm still here!' and he said, "What? You were serious? Elena, I told you, I work for Klaus now. I've changed in ways you can't imagine. And by the way, I didn't compel her."

"Oh yeah? Then what did you do?"

"Nothing! I just used my Stefan charm."

"Seriously Stefan!"

"I am serious! I mean, I got you falling for me the minute you saw me." After he said that my eyes filled with tears, but I wouldn't cry. I forced myself not to.

"That was different." I said looking down so he couldn't see my watery eyes.

"What jealous?" he asked.

I slapped him across the face as hard as I could and said "Don't you EVER think that I might be the slightest bit jealous! Even if I am, it's because I miss the old you, and what we used to be! After all we've been through it's actually over." I turned around but then of course him being a smart ass said "Too late for that."

I was furious and turned around to punch him but he grabbed my wrist and squeezed it hard! It hurt so much I felt that if he pushed any harder he would break my bone. "Ow! Stefan your hurting me!"

"And don't YOU ever think for a second, that what you say to me makes a difference, or that I miss what we used to be." He let go and I immediately started to rub it ever so gently. I looked at him and whispered, "You sick monster!" and walked towards Bonnie and Rebekah.

"Wow, Elena are you ok?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah im fine." I said trying to hold a smile. "Oh, Rebekah is it ok if my friend Bonnie, here tags along?"

"No problem, she seems really nice."

"Oh, so you two have met. Good. So, let's go?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go." Bonnie agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

We sat down at a table and began talking immediately. "So, Elena, I think we should talk." Said Rebekah.

"Sure, about what?" I said pretending not to know.

"Oh, like you don't know."

"What?"

"Hello? Stefan?"

"Oh, right." I said I said rolling my eyes. "What about him?"

"Well, for starters, you guys obviously have a past. Care to explain?"

Me and Bonnie exchanged looks and then I decided to say, "Umm, well, we just kind of dated for a while, and it got serious but, then we broke up."

"Why?" she asked.

"Umm, he changed after a while…into an ass, so I didn't like his attitude and we broke up."

"Oh, I see." She looked shocked. I could tell Bonnie felt uncomfortable, so she joined in and said, "Well, I know that Elena is dying to know how you and Stefan met." I couldn't believe Bonnie said that! I blushed and looked at her with my eyes widened. "What?" she asked as if she did nothing wrong.

"Well, actually, me and Stefan go way back."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup. You see, about 2 years ago Stefan came to my old school and we hooked up. Although, when he told me he was moving we had no choice to break up because, everyone knows that long distance relationships never really work out. So when I came here and I saw Stefan, we immediately recognized each other got back together again! God , it feels good to be with him again! It feels like it's been ages."

I looked down disappointed. Was she TRYING to make me bad!

"Oh god! Who am I to be talking about him like this in front of you! I am truly sorry Elena."

"It's ok, if Stefan can move on then so can I."

"Well, that's a good way to see it," She added. There was a moment of silence until the waiter came by.

"Would you girls like any drinks?" he asked.

"No thanks." Bonnie and I had said at the same time.

"Oh, well I on the other hand would like a glass of white wine."

"I'm gonna need to see some ID please." The waiter had said to Rebekah, but she just simply looked him in the eye for a couple seconds. His eyes were starring right at her with a blank expression as she had said, "Actually, no you don't."

Then the waiter got out of his trance and replied, "What do you know, you're right. I'll be right back with your drink."

Me and Bonnie looked at each other and Rebekah very suspiciously. "What? I told you I'm very persuasive."

When the waiter came back with the drink, Rebekah took a sip and said, "Oh God! I have got to go to the bathroom." When she was getting out of her chair, she tripped but Bonnie held on to her arm for support. The look on Bonnie's face was so scared for a second but then turned hard and cold. "Oops! Silly me, thank you Bonnie." She said, than left.

"Elena! Rebekah is not who she says she is." Bonnie immediately said as soon as she left the table.

"Yeah I kinda got that. She lied about meeting Stefan before and it kinda looks like she compelled that waiter," I said agreed with Bonnie's statement.

"I know, Elena. I saw her! I saw who she really is." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"When I touched her, I saw who she really was…Elena, she's a vampire, but not just any vampire. She's an original."

"Oh my god! I knew it! I knew there was something wrong with her."

"Wait a minute. What did you mean, she lied about dating Stefan before?"

"I mean that, I remember Damon telling me that Katherine was the only other person he dated before me. She couldn't have dated Stefan 2 years ago. There is something she is not telling us. Does she know what Stefan is?"

"I don't know but we gotta ask her when she gets back." Bonnie had said.

"Or we could ask her now." I suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Why wait Bonnie? I'm tired of waiting! I want answers now, so if you need me I'll be in the girls' bathroom."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No it's ok."

So I got up from my chair and started walking towards the bathroom. My pulse began to grow faster, who knew how this would work? What if she doesn't know about Stefan? What if Damon was lying to me? Oh well, looks like we're going to find out now. As I opened the bathroom door, I looked around and couldn't find Rebekah. I was scared, I was alone in a bathroom with twitching lights looking for a vampire, or was I? I heard something and my heart skipped a beat. I turned around and Rebekah came at me so fast I didn't have enough time to scream. She already had her hand over my mouth. Her eyes started to turn red and her skin started to crumple as I saw her fangs extend through her jaw. She hissed at me while I was hyperventilating so quickly I didn't have enough time to breathe! I tear ran down my face and she said, "So looks like you know about me. You catch on quick, now you're coming with me!" She took my hand and we jumped out the window and ran to an old abandoned house.

She tied me to a chair with ropes and walked around. "You like?" she asked me.

"Where am I?" I asked struggling to get out of the ropes.

"This is the house I used to live in when I met Stefan for the first time in 1864."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

Bonnie had been sitting at a table in the Grill for 10 minutes with a worried expression on her face. 'Maybe I should go check on Elena.' She thought, 'what if she is in danger?' So Bonnie had gotten up from her seat and walked to the bathroom. She was breathing quickly and her hands were shaking. When she opened the bathroom door she looked around with no one to be found. She looked in every stall but nobody was there. Suddenly, somebody had walked into the bathroom and Bonnie turned around and Caroline had fallen to the floor screaming, and holding her head. Once Bonnie had realized who it was she stopped and ran to Caroline. "Caroline! I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else!"

" Like who?"

Bonnie hadn't responded and just starred at Caroline with a worried face. "Bonnie, what's going on?"

"It's Elena." She said.

"What's wrong with Elena? Where is she?" Caroline said with a serious tone.

"That's the problem Caroline, I don't know."

"Who took her?"

"That new girl Rebekah, I just found out she was a vampire and when Elena went to the bathroom she kidnapped her."

"Oh my god! What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but for now, we need Damon's help."

"I'll call him." Caroline suggested.

**WHILE AT THE BOARDING HOUSE…**

Damon had sat down on the couch thinking and drinking.

"Hi Damon." Said a voice.

Damon had turned around quickly and saw Stefan. "What do you want Stefan?"

"Nothing, just wanted to let you know who else is back in town." He said licking his lips.

"Who?" Damon tensed up.

"Oh, just a little old friend called Rebekah."

"What? I thought she was dead. You know Klaus being as weird as he is keeping all his family safe and sound dead, in coffins."

"Yeah, well, he let her go."

"Why?"

"I don't know he was lonely?" he answered. "I may be working for Klaus, but I can't read his mind Damon."

"So why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be following Elena?" Damon asked annoyed by Stefan's presents.

"Not right now, Rebekah is friends with Elena and they're hanging out at the Grill."

"Does Elena know what she is? And more importantly, you trust her?"

"Yeah, of course I trust her. She's with us, plus she's my girlfriend, and no, Elena does not know about her and no one is going to tell her."

"Whatever." Damon said without a care. Damon's phone had began to ring and he looked at the screen.

"Who is it?" Stefan asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Damon said with a fake smile.

"Yes, I would, but just answer it." Stefan demanded, and Damon answered.

"Hello Caroline. What do you want...What? What do you mean she's gone...Well, where are they...Ok, I'll be right there." Damon had ended the call and started walking passed Stefan.

"Wait! What happened?" Stefan asked cluelessly.

"Your little girlfriend is what happened."

"Rebekah? What did she do?"

"She kidnapped Elena at the Grill. Bonnie and Caroline can't find Rebekah or Elena."

"Well, what if they ditched them as a joke or something." Stefan suggested.

"No, they said Elena went to go talk to Rebekah in the bathroom right after they found out she was a vampire! She probably heard they're conversation and took Elena."

"Oh god." Said Stefan. "And where are you going?"

"To the Grill. Where else?" Damon answered.

"I'm coming too." Stefan said.

"Whatever."

**AT REBEKAH'S HOUSE…**

"Why are we here?" I demanded.

"Because, I'm going to kill you." She said it so nonchalantly and calmly it hadn't scared me as much as it should have. In fact, it actually relaxed me.

I stopped struggling to get out of the ropes and asked, "Why?"

"Because, you stole Stefan away from me. If it weren't for you, then we would still be together. But no, he just had to meet you; you just had to ruin everything!" I think she was partially talking to herself when she said that to me.

"Well, then why don't you just kill me?" I asked her.

"Because, I want you to suffer like I did." I stayed silent and in a flash she had sunk her fangs into my neck causing an indescribable pain to come. It happened so quickly so it didn't hurt at first but once I knew what was going, the pain rushed to my neck and I screamed at the top of my lungs. My heart beat was pounding at least 1000 times a second, but then my heart started to ache with no blood pumping into it, my vision was blurry as tears filled throughout my eyes, and I started to black out, but then I felt her pull back and breathe. She looked at me and tilted her head in confusion. Then she slapped me, and I was almost sure my face was bleeding as well as my neck. I moaned.

"Good you're alive. You can't die just yet!" she said with a smile. "I'm just getting started."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

I just watched the blood running down my neck when Rebekah had left the room to answer a phone call. However, I could hear what she was saying.

"Hi sweetie!" it was probably Stefan.

"No, I don't know where Elena is."

"This is my chance!" I thought to myself. If she's on the phone with Stefan and I make some painful noises, he'll know I'm in trouble AND I'm with Rebekah. I moaned as loud as I could with all the energy in my body. It hurt a lot but I had to do anything I could to get out of this hell hole! Then Rebekah had continued talking, "No, Stefan, that wasn't her, I told you I don't know where she is!"

"Well, then if you wanna know where I am then you'll need to find me." she said in a playful voice.

"Stefan I'm not playing games either, I don't know where she is….What do you mean? I'm not up to anything, and even if I was, Klaus is my brother, he'd forgive me…Plus, why do you even care about her so much? You're my boyfriend….Ohhh; Damon is trying to find her? Then why are you helping?... Oh please Stefan you're my brothers only other friend in this besides me, he wouldn't kill you. I mean, of course he'd want to hurt you in every way possible, but he wouldn't let you die…Ok, well, call me if you find her, bye!"

She walked back into the room and turned her smile into a frown when she saw me. "Turns out your little boyfriend is looking for you."

I rolled my eyes at her again and she continued, "They'll just do anything for you won't they? Which is another reason for me to hate you."

After she had said that, she walked behind me, pulled my hair back, and gently moved her fingers along the wounds on my neck, "Little, poor Elena. So hopeless without her Salvatore brothers at each side, and that's the way I like it."

She removed her hand from my neck and sank her fangs into it again. I wanted to scream but I had no energy to do so. I just sat there sobbing, my heart beat slowing down as my eyes lids were closing. Soon, everything was black.

**AT THE BOARDING HOUSE…**

"Where are they?" asked Damon after Stefan had gotten off the phone with Rebekah.

"I don't know, she says she doesn't even have Elena."

"She's lying." Damon said as he was nervously pacing around the room.

"I know and she's torturing her."

"What? And your just gonna sit here letting her die? Aren't you supposed to be protecting her?"

"What am I suppose to do Damon?" Stefan said raising his voice. "We don't know where they are. So tell me, what are we supposed to do?" Damon kept his mouth shut after that.

"Call Klaus and tell him. Maybe he has an idea where they are." Damon suggested.

"I can't. If he knows then he'll kill me for not taking care of her. He'll think I'm hopeless and kill me."

"I'm ok with that."

Stefan glared at him and Damon put both his hands up innocently.

"Wait a minute; we can get Bonnie to do a tracking spell!" Stefan said.

"Yes! I'll call Bonnie."

**AT ELENA'S HOUSE…**

Damon ringed the doorbell and Jeremy Gilbert had answered. Damon had automatically barged in and told Jeremy to move.

"Wow, wow, wow! What are you guys doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Elena's in trouble, we need to get something from her room." Stefan demanded.

"Wait! What? Why is Elena in trouble? Where is she?" Jeremy kept asking all these questions that nobody answered. "Hello? Guys! Tell me where she is!"

"We don't know! We're getting Bonnie to do a tracking spell to find her, but we need one of her things from her room. Stefan, you go up there and get something." Damon said, and Stefan nodded and left. Two seconds later Stefan came back down. On their way out the door Jeremy said "I'm coming with you." Damon and Stefan turned around.

"You can't come with us." Damon demanded.

"She's my sister, I have to help her." Said Jeremy trying to be the hero in the situation.

"Jeremy please, you don't stand a chance against a vampire, you're better off here."

"NO!" Jeremy yelled, and Damon lost his temper and held him by his neck against the wall, he looked deep into his eyes and said, "I told you to stay here! I don't care if she's your sister, you can't keep trying to get yourself killed!" Damon let go and left with Elena's hair brush.

"You know, you didn't have to compel him." Stefan said, but Damon kept walking.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11:_

When they walked off the Gilbert's porch Damon took his phone out and immediately called Bonnie.

"Where is she?" Bonnie said panicking.

"We don't know but we need you to do a tracking spell, we have Elena's hairbrush."

"Oh my god! A tracking spell of course! How couldn't I have thought of it?"

"Whatever just meet me and Stefan at our house." And Damon had shut the phone and sped to his house.

**AT DAMON'S HOUSE…**

Bonnie had opened up a large map and placed it on a table. Damon had handed Bonnie the brush with a nervous, but strong look on his face. Bonnie had lifted the knife from the table and cut her hand, with blood pouring out. Her hand was shaking as she put the knife down and grabbed the hairbrush. She tightened her grip on the hair brush and began the spell. The candles around the table magically lit up as she closed her eyes and her voice got deeper. When drops of blood hit the map, it landed on Mystic Falls, then started to move and didn't stop until it landed on Chicago.

Caroline frowned and said "This still doesn't tell us where Elena is! And If we don't hurry it up then Elena could be dead by now!"

"Listen Blondie..." Damon began say, but Stefan cut him off.

"Wait! I know where she is, follow me." And Stefan started walking out the front door.

**LATER…**

Stefan was driving the car at what seemed like 200 mph. Caroline and Bonnie were freaking out in the back, "Um, could you go a little slower?" Caroline asked as sweet and calm as she could.

"Do you wanna risk the chance of us not getting there in time to save Elena?" Stefan implied. Caroline didn't answer.

"Where is exactly is 'there' anyway?" Damon asked.

"Well, back when Rebekah, Klaus, and I met for the first time in 1864, Rebekah took me back to her place in Chicago, so if there is anyplace she is staying in Chicago, it's there."

Damon had no comment and neither did the girls. "So what is our plan when we get there?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, first I'll start walking in and Rebekah will hear me, and come out after me. When she finds out it's me I'll stall her and that's when Damon goes in through the back door to get Elena. Caroline and Bonnie, you'll be on the look-out while Damon finds Elena and brings her to the car. That's when Bonnie comes out and takes Rebekah out with that head thing she does. So while Rebekah's on the ground, Caroline is going to stake her with a piece of wood she finds. It won't kill her but it'll knock her out long enough me too call Klaus and let him decide what he wants to do with her. " Stefan informed. "Stefan, I can't take down an original, she's too strong." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, I've seen what you can do. You showed me yourself," he grinned. "You can do it."

Bonnie nodded and stayed silent the rest of the way.

When they got there, Stefan went over the plan one more time. Then Caroline, Damon, and Bonnie left the car. Caroline held Bonnie's hand so they could all go super fast like vampires do. As they headed towards the back entrance, Stefan got out of the car and immediately went towards the front door making as much noise with his steps without making it too obvious, that he was trying to get Rebekah's attention.

**RIGHT BEFORE THEY HAD GOTTEN THERE…**

My face felt wet as I opened my eyes for what seemed like ages. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times hoping that what was happening to me was just a dream. Lucky for me, it wasn't.

"Wakey, wakey!" I heard Rebekah's cheerful voice say.

"Why am I still alive?" I asked. "Didn't I black out? I should be dead!" considering the circumstances I was in, I WANTED to die.

"Oh please Elena, just one day of torture isn't going to cover years and years of my heart ache, and since you were dying I had to give some of my blood to heal you a little. Although, I wouldn't try to get out, your still a little sore."

"You should have let me die! As long as I would have been away from you and your stupid little brother." I said disgusted.

"Oh, well, in that case, I am a little hungry."

Then next second she had sunk her fangs into my neck again and I had regained my energy to scream but for some reason, I couldn't. I just sat there silent as I struggled to breathe. My eyes got watery again and my pulse was going up again. I could feel all the blood rushing to my neck, making it harder for my heart to stay alive along with me.

Then she took her fangs out, took a deep breath and moaned in delight.

"Now that's more like it." She said.

I had put my head down preserving energy from keeping my head up. Then she took a knife and stabbed me in my stomach. I yelled so loud I was hoping Damon and Bonnie heard me. Not only was my neck dripping blood but it was rushing out of my stomach too. My heart beat grew faster, and faster as my hatred for Rebekah built up inside me. I gritted my teeth together as I began to cry, I would have been screaming at the top of my lungs but the pain turned into anger. The pain in my stomach was nothing compared to how furious I was with her.

I finally looked up at her, she was looking right back at me, her face made me despise her even more. Then I whispered, "Go to hell." I had the urge to say it, so I did, and I felt great. She was about to attack me again but then she heard something.

"Looks like somebody finally came to your rescue. I was actually starting to think nobody cared about you anymore. Looks like I spoke too soon." She ran to the door way, but then stopped and turned around. I was afraid she was going to hurt me one last time but instead she walked over to a table, grabbed a gasoline container, and poured it over the ropes she used to tie my hands and feet together.

"Why are you pouring gasoline on the ropes?" I asked.

"It's not gasoline. It's vervain, you know, just in case." After she said that she left.

I was relieved she was gone. At least I had some time to regain some blood and relax a little, if I could.

**OUTSIDE…**

Rebekah walked up to Stefan, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um, no, the question is what are you doing here?" Stefan replied.

"Nothing, just re-visiting some old memories."

"Yeah, right. I'm serious Rebekah where is she? Is she here?"

"Oh come on Stefan, stop acting like you don't KNOW she's here."

"Ok fine. So can I take her and leave then?" he asked.

"Now Stefan, why would I let you do that?"

"Because, Klaus was depending on us to keep her safe and your doing to exact opposite. In fact, why are you even doing this?"

"Because Stefan, she was keeping us apart." Rebekah said as she held Stefan's hands.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12:_

"Come on guys, Stefan's keeping her busy and we don't have much time." Damon said walked down a flight of stairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw Elena tied to a chair, with a wounded neck, and I knife in her stomach, her head laying down.

"Oh great, the bitch has returned." I thought as I heard someone coming down the staircase. I lifted my head to see Damon, Caroline, and Bonnie. A smile instantly came to my face. Damon lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"Caroline, Bonnie keep your guard up, while I untie Elena." Damon said.

"No, don't" I whispered but it was too late. He had already grabbed the ropes and the vervain had burned his hands.

"Ouch." He whispered. "Vervain. Bonnie, the ropes have vervain, you untie them."

While Bonnie was untying the ropes, Damon looked at me again and said, "Listen Elena, your gonna be ok. Your gonna get through this alive." He looked so innocent…and kind of cute. The sun made his blue eyes pop out and look so sincere and caring. His black hair matched his black shirt and jacket. It made him look so… sexy.

When he spotted the knife in my stomach he said "Oh my god! Listen Elena, this is going to hurt a little, just stay strong." I nodded as he slowly pulled it out causing more pain to come. I yelled a little, it hurt more than when Rebekah shoved it in there.

"No! Shhhh!" Damon whispered. "She'll here you! Caroline get ready! You too Bonnie."

Bonnie had untied the ropes and I was free, Damon had picked me up and started walking out through a different door. He set me down on an old bed and bit his wrist causing blood to pour out.

"Here drink, it'll heal you." He said.

It didn't look good but it would make the pain go away. I had grabbed his wrist and pushed it towards me as I began to drink the blood. It didn't taste good but it was all I had eaten in days. (Well it's been a day still, I was STARVING!) I could feel the wounds on my neck and stomach closing and my pain was easing down. It felt so much better. Then a pulled his wrist away and lay there looking at the ceiling. He slowly brushed his fingers down my cheek, it felt nice.

"Ok, now I'll be right back." He said, and then he left.

Rebekah was fighting with Caroline while Bonnie was trying to break one of the legs of the chair, to get ready to stake her. Soon Stefan was down there too helping out Caroline. Stefan had kicked her in the stomach causing her to hit the wall and fall. Caroline quickly ran to her and slapped her face, her lip began to bleed. She then tried to punch Caroline but she caught her fist and twisted her arm. Stefan came and kneed her in the stomach. When Rebekah ran behind Stefan, he turned around, quickly grabbed her hair and pulled it back causing his fangs to extend.

Finally Bonnie broke the chair leg and handed the stake to Caroline. Bonnie had began to say a spell and made Rebekah twist her leg. Then she manipulated her brain and Rebekah fell to the ground, that's when Damon took the container of vervain and poured it over face.

She screamed so loud I (Elena) could hear her and was pretty sure I almost became deaf that day.

Caroline kneed down next to Rebekah, raised the stake in her hands and as she was about to stab her, Rebekah grabbed her neck and pushed her away. Stefan tackled her, but she escaped his arms easily.

I had enough just laying around when everyone was out there risking their lives saving ME all the time. SO I got up from the bed and walked down the stairs to the room where everyone was in. Damon saw me first and told me to get back to the room but I didn't listen. I just kept walking toward Rebekah as she fell to the ground because of another one of Bonnie's spells. That's when I took the second container of vervain and poured it over her body and face. Her screams soothed me.

As Bonnie continued the spell I said, "Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?" It felt so good to be the person to cause Rebekah pain. Then as she remained on the floor, I grabbed the stake and stabbed her in the heart. As her skin began to crumble and turn green, and her veins became more visible, I smiled and stood up. I ran to hug Caroline and Bonnie.

"Oh my god! I missed you like hell!" Caroline blurted out.

"Yeah, are you ok?" Bonnie asked me.

"Yeah, Damon fed me his blood so I'm ok." I replied.

Then Stefan interrupted us and said, "Well, you guys better go. I'm gonna call Klaus and tell him what happened. It's not going to take him long to get here."

"Just a sec." I said, and turned to Damon.

I smiled a little and turned back to Bonnie and Caroline. They exchanged looks and I just rolled my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13:_

**STEFAN'S** **POINT** **OF** **VIEW**

When Klaus arrived at his old house, the anger in his face was more than he had ever shown before. He frowned his eyes looking exactly at Rebekah determined to kill her, torture her the way she did with Elena, anything! But instead, when he was in front of her, he kneeled down before her and his anger turned into sadness and his frown disappeared. His touched her cheek gently with the back of his hand. Then he got back up again, frowning. He let out a roar and just about yelled at the top of his lungs. He had to take his anger out on something but he didn't know what to do, so instead he kicked the wooden table and flew across the room, it hit the wall and smashed into pieces. Then he started to breath heavily and when he calmed down a little he told me to take her and put her in the car.

I lifted her onto my shoulders and carried her out. When I got to the car he took her from me and threw her in there as if she was just a doll. I got into the passenger seat and he sped off. When we got to his house thirty minutes later and he put her on a table. He slowly touched her, bringing his fingers all the way down her body and back up, but stopped when his finger tips touched the stake. He gripped his hands around the stake and pulled it out.

He began to say, "Rebekah, what were you thinking? I trusted you! I trusted you with my plan and to always be by my side!" He started yelling again. "But you decided to go behind my back and almost ruin everything!" He walked towards a table and grabbed a dagger, dipped it into a bottle of ashes, and walked back to Rebekah. "We were friends, well at least I thought so, but we will always be brother and sister for all of eternity, and I will always love you for eternity, but our family bond will have to take a break until im ready to bring you back." When he saw her finger tips began to twitch and move he took the dagger in both hands and stabbed it in her chest again.

Her fingers stopped moving and she was dead again. One of his little hybrid (Werewolf/Vampire) minions came to get her and put her in her coffin again.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14:_

_Dear Diary,_

_I was in the middle of an incident today and Damon came to save me. After a while, I thought to myself I'm going to die! This is the end of Elena Gilbert. But when Damon came, he told me everything was going to be ok, and I believed him. And for a second he looked…hot…or even sexy. The sun made his blazing blue eyes shine along with his shiny black hair that matched his shirt. When he set me down on the bed and ran his fingers on my cheek, I felt sparks, but could it be? Or was it just the lack of blood talking? I don't know, I'm going to see Damon today so looks like we're going to find out. _

I hadn't written in my diary since Stefan ran away, every time I went near it, it just reminded me of all the good times I had written in there about us. Especially the time when we first met and he returned it to me. However, this morning when I picked it up, I felt nothing. It felt good to finally get the sense of finally moving on. I put my diary back on top of my drawer and got dressed.

When I got outside my car I walked in Damon's house.

"Hello?" I heard my voice echo.

Nobody responded so I walked into the living room and saw Damon sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"You know I nice hello back would be nice." I insisted.

"Why, hello Elena? How are you doing today? How is your day so far? Please share." He said sarcastically as he put down the newspaper.

I giggled a little and sat down next to him. His face went from playful to serious in a heartbeat. He turned to me and asked, "So you doing ok?"

My smile left my face when he asked that and replied, "Yeah, I'm feeling much better." He nodded and there was a silence for a moment but then I had blurted out, "Thank you, Damon. For saving me. It means a lot knowing if it weren't for you then I would be dead by now. So thank you."

"Elena, I want you to know that because Stefan is gone, it doesn't mean I won't be there to help through thick and thin. I will always be there for you Elena, and don't you forget that. And I'm sorry for not getting there fast enough, I'm sure she put you through a lot of pain."

"Yeah, I was her lunch, dinner, and breakfast. Plus, I was her toy for when she got bored." He chuckled which made me laugh. I've never really heard Damon laugh; it made him sound more human. I liked it that way. Then he got serious again and when his eyes met mine, I couldn't look away. It was as if I was paralyzed. He looked at me with that concerned look on his face that he always looked at me in. The face that always showed me he cared.

"Do you have vervain in your system?" he finally asked.

"No why?"

"Well, you should. We can't have vampires attacking you like this again. You should probably head to the grill for some coffee, you look like you could use some and they have vervain in their coffee.

I nodded. Then Damon looked me in the eyes, all of a sudden my eyes and thoughts went blank.

**DAMON'S POINT OF VIEW**

After I told her to start drinking vervain, I compelled her and said, "Elena, I'm sorry im doing this and I know it's wrong but I have to know the answer to this one question, do you love me?"

"No, I don't Damon, well at least not yet."

"Not yet? What do you mean not yet?"

"I know you love me Damon, we've been over this. You're a very appealing guy and have your way with the ladies, but Stefan got to me first and stole my heart, and now he crushed it. That changes things Damon, that changes a lot of things. I know I'm falling in love with you every step of the way and am growing farther and farther away from Stefan, but there's always going to be that little part of me that aches for Stefan."

My face brightened, but then dropped again as she finished her last sentences. I knew she loved Stefan and it was going to take some time for her to get over him, but the more time we spend together, the more I love her the way I loved Katherine, but the only difference I know of is, when Elena does love me completely, it won't be fake.

There was one more test I had to do, to satisfy me, to know for sure we would be together soon.

"Kiss me." I said calmly.

I had to know what it felt like. I just **needed** to know what it felt like, just one time. I knew there was something going on between us but, I just wish she knew it. Then she leaned in and soon enough her lips touched mine. Her lips were so soft and warm, they fit perfectly with mine. I knew it was wrong to do this, but it felt so right!

Soon I felt like I was back in 1864 with Katherine. We were out in the garden, walking alone. We found a rocking bench hanging from a thin branch. It didn't look like it could hold the two of us, but Katherine insisted we sit there together.

"Miss Katherine, you better get off, I wouldn't want this branch to fall on that delicate little face of yours." I said with a smile.

"Oh Damon, you now know my secret, and you also now know that nothing can hurt me." she replied. This was two days after she told me she was a vampire. At first I was terribly frightened! All my life I knew these demons as blood sucking murders that my father had spent almost his entire life hunting down as they slowly killed every one of the towns soldiers, one by one. But once the love of your life becomes one, you can't help but to let it slide. I loved her too much and I wasn't going to let one little minor detail ruin our relationship. Or my father.

As soon as I heard the branch snap, I tried to get off as fast as I could, but I knew my human legs wouldn't be fast enough. I was scared of my health but more importantly Katherine's as well. The second later, I found myself safely in Katherine's arms on the ground. She was sitting there, her dress layed out perfectly as if nothing had touched it. I quickly opened my eyes and blinked a few times in shock!

"Miss Katherine, what happened? I told you that bench was not safe."

"And I told _you_ nothing can hurt me, and as long as your with me, nothing can touch you either." She said.

I smiled a little but then quickly mentioned, "But that was impossible."

"That's another one of me 'special features'. I can run ten times faster than any human on earth." She said as she smiled and giggled a little.

A couple seconds later, as the horrifying thought of our fake love filled me head, my guilty conscience took over and made me pull back. I looked at her one last time in pain knowing that kiss was fake. Everything I felt was fake because, she didn't feel it, and she couldn't remember it either so I finally said, "Now you are going to forget this. Forget that I kissed you, and made you answer my question. I'm sorry, but I had to know." When she opened her eyes, I left.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15:_

I blinked a couple times not knowing what had just happened. The living room to boarding house was empty except for me of course. All I remember was I came here to thank Damon and he told me to go to the Grill to have some coffee with vervain. So I called Caroline and told her to meet me there.

Five minutes later I got out of my car and walked into the Grill, I saw Damon talking to…Stefan. My eyes widened as I looked at the back of Stefan's head, but the difference now was, when I saw Stefan, I felt hatred more than anything else. Although since he helped save me yesterday, I couldn't hate him as much as I wanted to. They were sitting at the bar, their backs turned to me so they didn't know I came. When Caroline saw who I was looking at she asked, "Do you wanna go somewhere else?"

"No." I replied, "it's just Stefan, I can deal with it now."

They both nodded and we walked to a table, not near them of course. The only thing that can make things more awkward is if they saw me.

"Are things awkward between you two? Like, is there something you're not telling us?" Caroline asked as if she read my mind.

"What? No, it's just with Damon. He saved me and I…"

"and you can't help but feel weird because it's usually Stefan that saves you?" Caroline asked as she cut me off.

"No," I said. "I just, I can't stop thinking about Damon, and the way he looked at me when he set me down on the bed. He looked so concerned about me…it was sweet."

"Because he loves you!" Caroline shouted.

"Shhh!" I whispered. "They're right there!"

Damon turned around and sure enough, he saw us along with Stefan. I thought Damon would probably walk up to us and ask what we were talking about or something like that, but he didn't. He just turned back around and gulped down the rest of his scotch. I thought for a second, just a second that I was lucky, but soon enough Stefan was at our table instead with that mischievous smile of his. He pulled out a chair and sat down which meant he was going to be here a while.

"What do you want Stefan?" I asked annoyed.

"Why the long face?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Let's see, your girlfriend became my fake friend, found out she was a vampire, kidnapped me, tortured me as her little play toy and food, and don't forget to mention, she stabbed me." I said with no emotion.

"Yeah, I kinda got that part and I suppose Damon already apologized which will cover the both of us."

"Yeah right." I said.

"Speaking of girlfriends, where's yours?" Caroline spoke up.

"Dead." He replied smiling.

"And your smiling?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, a vampire's only weakness is love, which I don't have anymore." Stefan bragged.

"Well, what happened to her?" Caroline asked.

"When Klaus came, he kicked a table, it smashed against the wall. Grabbed her, threw her into his car. Drove to his house, took the stake out and daggered her while saying some things to her."

"Oh," I whispered.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, bye Stefan!" Caroline said rushing him away from our table.

"Kicking me out already? Come on guys, let's go have some fun." He said sarcastically.

"No Stefan, Caroline is right, you can leave now."I insisted.

"But I don't want to and I did come here for a reason you know."

"And what exactly is that reason?" I asked Stefan.

"I just came to say good- bye because, Klaus knows now that you don't need me to be safe here anymore."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"Well I mean, she's got a witch best friend, a vampire best friend, and Damon here to protect her at all costs, and you guys sure did prove yourself yesterday by saving her."

"Ok sure they did save me, but why does Klaus trust Damon to protect me as much as you did."

"What you want me to stay? Oh wait that's right, it's because you love me isn't it?"

Anger built up inside of me and I wanted to be a vampire for just 5 minutes so I can rip his head off…literally. I wanted to curse him out, walk away, but something kept me there. I couldn't move and I calmed down a bit and suddenly said, "You know Stefan, my mom always used to tell me to always forgive but to never forget, and for some reason it's the other way around with you."

"You always forget, but never forgive?" he asked in clarification.

"That's right. So I will always forget all the things you ever said to me, every moment we had together, and every time I saw you, but I will NEVER forget them, and mark my words Stefan, you will regret it."

"And why is that?" he asked with an angry, stern look on his face.

"Because, I had my time to suffer Stefan, and I did suffer, I suffered a whole lot without you! But now, it's your turn, and I will make sure you suffer ten times worse than I did." I snarled at him and took my purse, and walked away with Caroline behind me.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16:_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I feel great! I woke up, stretched and feel energized and ready for the day. Not worried or scared I'll bump into someone. I have nobody to run into that I should be scared of. Stefan is gone, Klaus is somewhere else happy with his hybrids, and all my friends are here. No drama, and if there is it's high school boy drama, like it used to be. Yesterday I saw Damon and he apologized for not saving me in time and told me that he would always be there for me. It felt nice to know somebody cared again. _

I closed my book and threw it onto my bed along with myself. I just lied there looking at the ceiling with a smile. I hadn't smiled in a while. I sit there for a while and then I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I shouted. The door opened and I sit up straight on my bed. "Damon?" I asked as he entered the room. "What are you doing here?"

"No, the question is what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"School can wait, I'll get a late pass."

"Why all of a sudden you're not going to school?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. Today I just felt great, I woke without a worry in my head. How about you?"

"Well, I guess, but don't you want Stefan back? Don't you want save him and his _humanity_?" he asked.

"Like he has any left?" I asked. "And no, not really, he's been a real ass, got a girlfriend that tried to kill me, and makes fun of how I used to love him, doesn't sound like a keeper if you ask me."

Damon nodded his head understandingly. "So you've moved on?" he asked.

"I think I have, I'm not sure yet."

"You know what? Why don't you skip school today and I can help you keep Stefan's life a living hell." Damon offered.

"You know about that?" I asked.

"Come on, if my ex girlfriend that's compelled to Klaus went over to talk to me after her other boyfriend tried to kill me, you wouldn't want to listen in on our conversation?"

"Well, if I was you, I obviously would have." I said and Damon chuckled.

"So what do you say? Skipping school today?"

"Sure why not," I said. "but what are we going to do all day? Stefan's gone."

"We are going to go shopping!" Damon shrieked. I laughed with his enthusiasm. I never knew Damon was this fun. "Wow Damon, I never knew you were gay?" I laughed again.

"Well, I am for today." He said as he walked out of the room. "Change we're leaving in five."

**AT THE MALL…**

We walked into some random store so quickly I didn't even know which one if was until I saw the employees' outfits and shirts. "Victoria's Secret?" I asked.

"This is the place." He said playing attention to the thongs he was looking at.

"Damon, you've gotta be kidding me? We can shop here but there's no way I'm wearing a thong, I'm not that kind of girl." I exclaimed.

"You're not what kind of girl Elena?"

"The one's you compel when you're going through a heart break!" I felt bad after what I had said after I said it, but there's no way I could take it back now. I was waiting for Damon to blow up on me, but instead he said, "Your right, let's look at something else, but at least wear something sexy that I pick out for you? It's what Stefan wants even if you don't know it."

We walked away from the thong area to the mini skirt, mini shorts, and V- neck parts of the stores. Then we went to Bed Bath & Body Works for some 'sexy fragrances' as Damon had said. Then at 2:00pm we went to get a soft pretzel and some Ben & Jerry's ice cream. We then continued shopping until 3:30 and left to go home. We just about had 50 bags of clothes in the back and it was all worth it.

"I had fun." I said as we were driving home.

Damon looked at me and said, "Me too, we should do this again."

"Yeah, although you do know I'm not going to wear those three thongs you tried to sneak on the counter when we were paying right?"

"Damnit, you saw that?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, you know Damon you're not THAT sneaky." I giggled.

"So now that you have the look, you need the guy so try to flirt with some guy at your school, how about that Tyler kid? Tyler Lockwood right? Does he already have somebody?" he asked.

"Yeah that's him, and he did like this one girl Amy, but she was killed by yours truly."

"Katherine." Damon finished my sentence. There was a silence in the car, but then Damon concluded, "So yeah, try to 'become friends' with this guy if you know what I mean." I chuckled under my breath and said, "Yeah I know what you mean."

Later, he pulled up into my drive way and when I closed the door to his car I turned around and said, "Thank you Damon, for an amazing day out." I smiled through the open window of his car.

His face got serious again and said, "No problem, anytime." As he nodded his head and drove off.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17:_

When I got upstairs I started to put my clothes away, and thought, but now that Stefan is gone how he to know that I found another love? Oh well, Damon will think of something. My phone began to ring on my bed **Caroline **was written in big bold letters. I answered the phone and I heard her yell, "Elena why the hell weren't you at school today?"

"I have my reasons." I said with a smug smile.

"Well, since you weren't at school your meeting me and Bonnie at the Grill right now!"

I frowned and said, "I wanna relax now, I was just out."

"Out? Out where?" she asked.

"With Damon." Just saying his name made me feel warm inside. I smiled again and thought to myself 'it's probably just because we had a good time together.'

"With Damon? Ooh! What did you guys do? Did you go back to his place?"

"No Caroline," I said with a glare she couldn't see. "I didn't I told you we went out."

"Was it a fancy restaurant?" she asked.

"First of all Caroline, it wasn't a date, it was a friendly hang out, and secondly we went shopping."

Caroline was silent for a while. "Hello?" I asked.

"You and _DAMON_ went _SHOPPING_?" she stressed out the words 'Damon' and 'shopping'. "Are freaking kidding me?"

I laughed. "No, I'm not. He was helping me buy clothes to wear to get Stefan jealous. I also have to flirt with him, and hang out with him more often. You know pretend we're dating and stuff."

"And you agreed to that?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said a little annoyed. "It's just to get Stefan jealous."

"Even though Stefan won't be here?"

"Please, he'll have to come back to town sometime soon and until then, we'll be prepared."

"Ok then, sounds like a plan, and you told him about the whole Stefan thing?"

"Didn't need to." I said.

"Of course." She said. "So anyway, I don't care if you just went out with Damon, me and Bonnie will see you in five!" and before I could say anything, she hung up. I grabbed my purse again and my car keys and went out the door.

I walked through the door to the Grill and saw Caroline by the pool table, Bonnie by her side. When I approached them Caroline glared at me. "What?" I asked with a smile.

"You know what." Caroline said seriously.

"No actually I don't, you were fine with me on the phone and now I come here and your mad?" I asked confused.

Bonnie sighed and said, "She's mad because you ditched us at school for Damon."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh Caroline, it's such a shame because, I just thought when I came here I would tell you how my day went."

Caroline's face lit up immediately and she said, "Ok tell me, tell me, tell me! But wait, first why did you go to the mall…with _Damon_?"

"Well, I know it's weird, but it get's weirder." Caroline and Bonnie exchanged looks and I continued. "It was his _idea_." Bonnie choked on the ice tea she took a sip of.

"What?" she asked.

"I know weird right? Although, I actually had a good time, and we bought a lot of new clothes."

"Was he flirty?"

"Caroline!" Bonnie shouted as she nudged her arm.

"What? I wanna know."

"No, not really. He was being more stupid and nosy then flirty."

Caroline looked at Bonnie again. "Elena, that's his…how you would say 'charm' . It's what you like about him." Bonnie said.

"No, it's not. I hate nosy people, doesn't everyone?"

"Not everyone…" Caroline said under her breath.

I glared at Caroline as she looked up, "What?" she asked. "At least tell me an example of him being stupid or nosy."

"Well, right when we got there he rushed me into Victoria Secret and went toward the thong section."

"Typical Damon." Bonnie mentioned.

"Well, you wanna know what isn't typical Damon?" I asked.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"He paid for my lunch."

"Yeah, because, he likes you...a lot!" Caroline said.

"Listen guys, I know he likes me. In fact, I know he loves me, and I may or may not be over Stefan by now, but I just have a feeling that if I go for Damon than, I'll fall in love with the little parts of the old Stefan he has, not Damon. And I'll treat him and give him the same expectations as Stefan that I know he can't reach because of one problem, he's not Stefan."

There was a silence between us until I said, "I have to go. I have to finish putting away my new clothes." And before I knew it, I was out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: _

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm a little mad at Bonnie and Caroline over something ridiculous and I don't really know why I'm mad at all. I know I'll get over it, I have to. We're always going to be friends through thick and thin, I know it. I guess I got mad because, I can't face the truth. I'm in love with Damon, but not because of all the right reasons, because of the wrong. He can be over protective sometimes, but only because he loves me like Stefan used to. He can be fun and sweet, like Stefan used to, and he can be romantic when he wants to, but he has his own unique way of doing it, that may not always be the best way. I don't know if I'll ever get together with Damon, but if I do, he has to change first._

When I got home I didn't feel like putting away my clothes just yet, so I decided to write in my diary first. When I was done I put it on my dresser and continued putting my clothes away. A couple minutes later the door bell rang.

"I got it!" I heard Jeremy yell. Then I heard Caroline's voice and rushed down stairs. I stopped half way down the stair case when I saw her.

"Caroline," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize." She started to say sincerely, but I cut her off.

"No, Caroline, I'm sorry you shouldn't even be here, you don't need to apologize. I don't even know why I got annoyed. Maybe I didn't get enough sleep, or I don't know." I laughed a little of nervousness and walked the rest of the way down.

"I'll leave you two alone then." Jeremy said awkwardly as he walked away.

"No it's fine Elena, I know you didn't mean to, and I should have never said those rude comments. I should have just respected what you were going through." She took a step forward.

"Do you wanna talk about this upstairs?"

"Yeah, upstairs would be better…" Caroline said looking at Jeremy in the kitchen, and then walked upstairs. When we got up there we both crawled on my bed and crossed our legs. We just starred at each other for a second but then I said, "I'm sorry, again. It's just I may be over Stefan, but I don't think he's completely over me and there's just this gut feeling inside of me that makes me feel like I'm cheating every time im with him."

"With who?"

"With Damon!"

Caroline glared at me again.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know if it's just me, but something tells me that's not the entire reason why."

"Ok, you know what, your right, and im done lying to myself, you and Bonnie. It's true, I love Damon Salvatore." I smiled and so did Caroline, it felt nice to finally say it. She squealed of joy and bounced up and down on the bed.

"Finally! You finally said it! My friend Elena Gilbert is in love with Damon Salvatore." She repeated confidentally.

"Oh my god Caroline! Shhh! The whole world doesn't need to know!"

"No, but Damon does! You need to tell him!"

Then Bonnie entered the room, "Oh god! Did you hear?" I asked her.

"Yup." She had a plain expression on her face, then it turned into a smile and she shrieked. "Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

"Ya well I can't either." I rolled my eyes and smiled again, I couldn't stop smiling! It felt nice, to finally let all my feeling for Damon flow through me. The way he looks at me when he's concerned, the way he brushed his fingers down my cheek, and the way his blue eyes glisten in the sunlight.

I hugged Bonnie and I asked, "So do you think Jeremy heard?"

"I don't know probably not, but why does it matter? You guys are bound to get together anytime soon and when you do, what are you going to do? Keep it from him?"

"No," I sighed. "It's just I don't want his judgmental opinion." Caroline and Bonnie nodded and she sat down on the bed along with Caroline and I.

"Okay, so let's get down to business, when are you gonna ask him out?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, when? And if you don't do it soon I will do it for you." Bonnie insisted.

"I don't know, I mean what if he doesn't like me back." Bonnie and Caroline exchanged looks again. "Ok would you guys stop doing that! I know you guys disagree or think im crazy for saying whatever im saying, but just use your words!" They laughed.

"Oh, come on. This isn't junior high! You think Damon wouldn't like you back? He's liked you forever! You even said it yourself, you know he loves you." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I know, but he had all this time while Stefan was gone, he would have done it by now. Why didn't he?"

"Because you're his brothers girl, duh! It's called the guy code." Caroline pointed out. We all laughed, "I'm serious!" I insisted. "And so are we." Bonnie said.

It got me thinking, did Damon always think that? Well there's only one way to find out. "You know what, you guys are right, I need to man up and ask him out…or you guys could tell him I like and he could ask me out." I suggested.

"Um Elena, I don't think so, this isn't the 4th grade." Caroline said. I sighed again, I forgot how anxious it was to like a guy again, or better yet _love_ a guy. "Okay." I gave in. "I'll do it soon."

Caroline shrieked again and invited us to her place for the night. Bonnie and I agreed and we were off to her house.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19:_

When I woke up, the sunlight flashed my all over my face and I rubbed my eyes. Bonnie and Caroline were probably already down stairs. 'They're up early today.' I thought. I yawned as I walked down stairs and when they saw me turn to them, they immediately stopped talking with concerned looks on their face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Caroline spoke quickly.

"Umm, that wasn't just 'a nothing'" I said. "What is it? You guys are in my house, under my roof, and go by my rules. So tell me." I begged and laughed.

Bonnie sighed, "Ok, fine…we were talking about…Damon."

My smile went from a smile to a frown quickly, "What about him?"

"Now, we're not so sure if we want you dating him."

"W-why? I mean at first you're dying for me to admit I _love_ him and now you're telling me to stay away from him?" I asked confused.

"No, we don't want you to stay away from him, it's just don't date him." Caroline clarified.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because, he might want to hurt you! We don't want him…I don't know, going too far or getting carried away." Bonnie mentioned.

"He won't hurt me! And you guys are my friends not…my parents." I said softer as my eyes filled with tears and I stormed out of the kitchen and into my room as I closed my door, and plopped on my bed and sobbed. They would probably get the memo I didn't want them in my house and leave. If they didn't, I don't know what I would do.

A couple minutes later I heard a knock on the door, "Go away Jeremy im not in the mood!" I yelled. I hoped it was Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline would have left by now, wouldn't they? When whoever was at the door opened it, I found out I was wrong. Bonnie and Caroline stepped through the door and Bonnie said, "We need to talk."

I just sat there silent as they came onto my bed, "Yes?" I asked.

"We're really sorry for what we said, and I guess we're just worried about you. We saw a bunch of people we all loved and knew pass away last year and I guess we just don't want to see you too. You know Damon, he could be nice sometimes, but if you tick him off, he goes crazy! He'll get drunk go out with other girls you've never even seen, and we just don't want to see you get hurt." Bonnie explained.

"Plus, when he's drunk he might even get so mad because, he loves you with all his heart and you're the love of his life that, he might try to hurt you. And you might think he would never do that, but if he's drunk he does things impulsively that he doesn't even mean to do. He might realize what he had done later, but then it'll be too late." Caroline added.

I smiled and chuckled a bit and said, "I don't know why I'm laughing or crying or anything anymore. I guess it's hormones or maybe im just too weak." I said flopping my arms on my bed. "I know im not the same girl that walked through the Mystic Falls High School on the first day of our Junior Year. I'm way more sensitive, dramatic, and confused! I don't even know why, I cry so easily, or get nervous, or even get mad or jealous for the littlest things," I sighed. "So far in the past, what? A week? I have been mad at you guys at least 2 times! We never get into fights this easily and I don't want to be the cause for them every time. I wish things would just get back to normal!"

"No Elena, it's fine, we get it. You've lost more people than we have and you're going through a really rough patch that's hard to get over. You lost your mom and your dad, your aunt Jenna," I cried again but harder trying to wipe my tears. "your actual mom and dad, Isobel and John, and most importantly Stefan. After all you guys have been through it's hard to..." I cut Bonnie off from her speech.

I wiped my tears one last time as the urge to cry went away and said, "No! I'm over Stefan. He's out of my life for good."

"You may think so Elena, but we know you, probably better than you know yourself, and we watched how in love you were with Stefan. How concerned you were if he was ok or not. How much you guys have been through! And me and Bonnie know well enough about relationships to know that it takes more than what? 6 months or so to get over a guy." Caroline said.

I ignored what Caroline had said, I know it wasn't true. I was in love with Damon and that's who I wanted to be with.

"Like we mentioned before, there's always going to be that part in you that's going to ache for Stefan." Bonnie added.

"No, there isn't! I never want to get back together with Stefan. End of story." I demanded.

"So I say we go shopping!" Caroline said.

"For what?" Bonnie asked.

"For a 'Congrats to Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena for becoming friends again' party!" Caroline said.

Bonnie and I could always depend on Caroline to brighten up a situation. I smiled and said, "Sorry, but im meeting Damon at the Grill to start Mission: Get Stefan Jealous."

Bonnie and Caroline smiled and they walked to the door to go to the mall. When Caroline held the door knob I interrupted and said, "And guys," they both turned to look at me. "I know the risk im taking with Damon." I looked at them hoping they would understand. They both nodded and left.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20:_

When I got up to my room, I decided to write in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I love Damon Salvatore! I love him and now that I finally admit it I feel…great. Caroline and Bonnie were so excited to hear the news but today they had some second thoughts on how this relationship would work out. They think he'll hurt me but I KNOW that will never happen. I'm not sure how im going to tell him I love him, or how im going to ask him out…but you know what? Im Elena Gilbert, I'll find a way._

At that moment, Damon had called me. A chill ran through me as the hairs in the back of my neck stood up of nervousness. I hesitated to pick it up but before I knew it my finger had pressed 'answer'

"Elena?" he asked.

"Hey...Damon." I hesitated.

"So I was thinking, maybe you should meet me at the grill in a couple minutes to start our plan."

"What? Oh um yeah of course. See you there in 10, bye Damon."

Tingles went through me as I hung up. Just saying his name was dreamy, and at that note I started to put on some of my new sexy clothes.

When I was done I took one last glance in the mirror before leaving. I wore denim short shorts, with a plain black, tight strapless top that brought out my boobs. I looked down at my black strapped wedges. Then I looked back at the mirror to touch up my eye liner, blush, and pink lip gloss. Then I grabbed my coach purse and left the house.

Right before I walked through the doors I had just realized, "This is my very first date with Damon." I smiled and walked inside. When the door behind me closed, I felt absolutely all eyes on me, all the men around the ages 30-40 looked at me as if I was a prostitute. It was disturbing consider their age. But hell I sure did look like one. I looked for Damon and then finally saw his sexy black hair at the bar. He seemed to be the only one that didn't look.

When I approached him he turned to look at me. "Hey-yyyy." He paused a bit and took in my new look. His eyebrows shot up as he just stood there speechless looking me.

"Hi Damon." I replied.

"Wow! You look…wow!" he couldn't make out the right words. I giggled, "Thanks?" I said unsure if it were a comment or insult.

"If only Stefan could see you now."

"Damon." I said rolling my eyes. He chuckled and then he finally said, "Umm you wanna go somewhere more public?"

"Yeah sure, like where?" I asked.

"Anywhere." He replied.

"Ok." I said, and we left.

We just decided to walk around Mystic Falls.

"So, any word from Stefan?" I asked trying to start some conversation.

"Um, no not really but im sure he'll come back soon. Stefan can only go so long without coming here."

"Well, what will we do if he does?" I asked.

"Exactly what we're doing now." He said and after that I felt something grab my hand, It didn't take me long to realize it was Damon's. I smile and held on to his in return. We just swung our hands back and forth throughout town talking and making jokes. I had never realized how…funny, Damon was. About an hour later we went back to the boarding house.

He sat on the couch and I had sat on his lap and put my arms around his neck. My head got tired so I had laid my head on his shoulder. Damon smelled nice. I just sat there thinking…until suddenly he looked at me and asked, "My brother is so lucky to have you." He said as he brushed a piece of my hair behind ear.

I smiled and said, "He doesn't."

"Then who does?"

"You." I whispered, and the next second my lips had crashed onto his, his lips were so soft and warm. They fit mine perfectly and I felt like I was in my own little world and I never wanted to let go of Damon. He was mine and I didn't want anyone to take him from me. Stefan was gone, and all I knew is that I wanted to be with Damon. He quickly parted his lips from mine and started breathing heavily trying to understand what had just happened. He looked at me in such shock, I was ready for him to kiss me and we could resume to our 'activity' but instead he did the complete opposite.

"You should leave." He said as he pushed my legs off of him and got up from the couch.

"What?" I asked confused as I followed him around the living room. "What do you mean? Didn't you-didn't you like that?"

"Yes Elena of course I did!" he yelled.

"Then I don't see what the problem is."

"YOU! That's the problem!" he shouted again.

"Excuse me?" I asked offended.

"This is wrong! You're my brothers girl, the one I'll never get because of the special bond you shared together."

"Damon, that's not true! You have me now! Damon I want to be with you! NOT Stefan!" I retorted forcing him to look me in the eye. There was a silence and he looked at me with soft eyes but it quickly turned into a hard, merciless face.

"No I don't Elena. Its Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan. Now leave." He said sternly as he walked out of the room without another word. I stood there speechless as I grew teary eyed. I then walked out of the door and straight home.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21:_

When I got home I ran straight to my room. I crawled on my bed, I wanted to sob, cry, yell, hurt somebody, and do something! But I was better than this, I was stronger than this, I wasn't going to cry over a guy, or that I didn't get what I wanted. So that night I ordered Chinese take-out, watched _The Vow _and _The Notebook_ then went to sleep.

The next morning I was too upset to write in my diary, so I just put on a fake smile and went downstairs for some pancakes and coffee.  
>"Hey Elena." He said.<p>

"Hi Jer."

"What happened to you? You look awful."

I glared at him, "thanks." I said sarcastically.

"So what happened between you, Caroline, and Bonnie?" he asked.

"Nothing, we're fine." I said.

"So that has nothing to do with the way you walked out the door yesterday?"

"What are you-…oh," he was talking about my clothes. "Yeah, I was just trying something new." I giggled as I looked down embarrassed for the way I dressed.

"Yeah, well that look doesn't suit you all that well." He chuckled.

"So what did you do yesterday?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Just met up with some friends at the grill when you came home and then did some homework."

"Oh, good. Well, see you later." I said as I started walking away.

"Wait, where you going?"

"To meet up with some friends." I said with a smile. Jeremy could always help me even when he wasn't trying to. What I need right now is my friends support, and that's what im going to get.

When I got upstairs, I got dressed into my NORMAL clothes and grabbed my phone to call Caroline and Bonnie so they could meet me at the grill.

**AT THE GRILL…**

"Bonnie, Caroline, hi. Glad you came, we have to talk." I stated as I sat down at the table they were sitting at.

"Hey Elena, is there something wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, Elena you look like you had a rough night. But before you tell us that, tell us how your first date with Damon was like!" Caroline said.

Bonnie nudged Caroline and I sighed, "Well, yes, there is something wrong and my date with Damon is exactly what's wrong."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I wore the hooker clothes he bought me, and I met him at the grill. He was pretty shocked on how…hot, I looked and then we left to go someplace more public. We held hands and laughed. And he was actually really funny." I sighed. "And then we went back to his place and," I took a pause holding back the upcoming tears.

"AND!" Caroline shouted.

"-and then I sat on his lap in the couch and laid my head on his shoulder." I continued. "and there was a moment of silence and then he said, 'My brother is so lucky to have you.' And I said 'he doesn't' then he asked, 'then who does?' and I said 'you.' And I kissed him."

"WHAT!" Caroline shouted. "And that's a problem?"

"What? No! The kiss was great, amazing actually. It wasn't anything like when I kissed Stefan. The problem was after the kiss." I said.

"Oh god." Bonnie said preparing herself for the rest.

"He pushed me back and basically threw me off of him as if I were a toy. Then he started to pace around the room, and I asked what's wrong and he told me I was the problem and how it's always going to be Stefan. "

"Oh my god, Elena im so sorry." Caroline whispered. Bonnie nodded her head with a sincere look on her face.

"Uh oh, hottie 6 o' clock." Caroline said with a cold expression. I turned around to see Damon walked towards us.

"Hello, Elena…and friends. So listen Elena, we need to talk…" he said gesturing outside the grill.

"Alright. Guys just a sec." I said and left with Damon. As I walked outside my cheeks turned rosy red.

"We need to talk about last night." He stated.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"Well, im…sorry for what I said about you and…Stefan. I know it was a…rude thing to say. I understand it hurt your feelings so…im sorry." I noticed how hard it was for Damon to admit that he was wrong. I giggled. "What?" he asked. "This isn't funny. Im apologizing for what is said, I don't apologize to just anyone you know."

"Oh I know." I said and laughed.

"Then what's so funny?" he asked clearly frustrated.

"Nothing, it's just it's so hard for you to apologize."

Then he walked up to me intimidating and serious face and he cupped his gentle hands around my face. I looked at his eyes…oh those gorgeous blue eyes could not be more blue. "Listen, all I wanted to say was im sorry, and I mean that ok?" he asked.

He said it so seriously, so sexy, all I wanted to do was kiss him again. But before I did, I had to know one thing. "Did you like the kiss?" I asked.

Before answering he looked away to think about his answer. "Yes, yes I did…a lot actually."

I smiled, "and if you could do anything differently, what would it be?" I asked.

He looked away before saying anything to see if anyone was around, "You wanna know?" he asked.

"Yes." I said confidently.

As I watched his every move, I noticed him leaning in closer and closer, I only realized what was going on until his lips gently touched mine. I had only felt this feeling once before, the feeling of belonging, safety in his arms as I wrapped mine around his neck, and most importantly the feeling of being loved. After a couple more seconds we took a pause for breath, both of us breathing heavily. I looked into his eyes one last time and whispered, "Damon Salvatore, I love you." He nodded and I pulled him back in for round two.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22:_

The next morning my eyes fluttered open as I stretched my arms and flipped over to the other side of my bed trying to remember what happened yesterday. Although when I flipped over half-way I felt something blocking my way...a person. I got scared and gasped until I saw who it was, Damon. I smiled immediately and crawled on top of him. I kissed his lips softly to reveal sparks flying every time we touched. Then minute I pulled away I saw his infamous smirk on his face and dropped onto my side of the bed relaxing. Then the most important question popped into my head. "What happened last night?" I asked him.

"Well, after our little…scene outside the grill we decided to move the situation to my house. It got…intimate, and considering how much I love you, I don't wanna ruin what we have by 'moving too fast'." He explained. "So instead of making it a homerun, I brought you home for the night."

There was a moment of silence until I suddenly shouted, "Oh god! Bonnie and Caroline! They have no idea where I went!"

"Oh well you'll have your chance to explain in 3…2…-"

"Huh?" I asked but before he could say anything the doorbell rang and everything made sense.

"Damon, I have to go, but I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok." He said and when I was going through the door, Damon ran in front of me and gave me one last surprise good-bye kiss. I held on to his face as I took in the love between us. "Bye." He whispered and left.

I ran downstairs to see Jeremy at the door with Caroline and Bonnie. "Hey guys." I said, "Wanna come in?"

"What yeah of course." Bonnie said as she stepped in along with Caroline.

"Elena, im going to the grill." Jeremy said.

"OK." I responded.

Me, Bonnie, and Caroline went to the kitchen. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat in a seat, with a big grin on my face. I giggled a little from holding in the excitement of what happened yesterday.

"Well, we're not just gonna sit here awkwardly while you giggle on about why you ditched us for Damon yesterday.

"Ok well, the reason Damon talked to me was because, he wanted to apologize for what he told me." I explained.

"O.M.G. he apologized? And this is Damon we're talking about? Right?" Caroline asked.

I laughed, "Yes."

"And then what happened?" Bonnie asked impatiently.

"And then I just needed to know the answer to one question." I said.

"Which was?" Bonnie asked.

"Did you like our kiss?"

"And he said…" Caroline trailed on.

"Yes, a lot. And then I asked him if he were able to do anything differently, what would he have done? And then he kissed me." I smiled.

"Omg! And he didn't pull away or give you a lecture or anything?"

"Nope, and then I told him I loved him."

"Did he say it back?" Caroline asked. I nodded my head.

"You said what? Elena, isn't that a little fast?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Well, Bonnie I've known the guy for a while, and he's loved me for a while why wait for months to say it when we both know we feel it now."

"Yeah, I guess but I just don't want you falling for him too quickly and getting hurt like you did yesterday."

"Yeah, well, now me and Damon are officially…a thing." I said. "There's no worrying of getting my heart broken if he doesn't wanna go out."

"Ok, but Elena…" Bonnie started getting very serious. "Damon has hurt a lot of people in the past, and you know it. And I've hated him for a really long time, and was willing to kill him at any second, and I still am. And if he is to do but do anything in any way to hurt you, I will kill him."

I nodded in understanding and after a moment of silence Caroline blurted out, "Well let's not just sit here in sad silence like loners! Elena, you go after Damon so you guys could have some alone time while me and Bonnie go on a shopping spree!" Caroline said.

"A shopping spree for what?" I asked.

"The Founders Ball next weekend, duh!"

"Oh I didn't hear about that." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, well you did now, so Elena you have some work to do with Damon and Bonnie…find a date."

"Well I was hoping I could go with you Caroline…as friends." Bonnie said.

"Sorry im going with Tyler." She smiled.

"He already asked you?" I asked.

"Nope, but if he doesn't soon ill rip his eyes out." She said sarcastically, but if I were Tyler…I wouldn't take my chances.

"So when are you going to do it?" Caroline asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Ask him to the ball."

"Umm, I'll leave that to him. But I might try to make the right time, for him to do it." I said with a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23:_

After the last bell rang signaling that the day was over I walked down the stairs to the open outdoors. The sun was extra hot today and it hurt my eyes. I looked back to reveal Bonnie and Caroline slowly walking behind me doing the same. My mouth opened to say something but something grabbed my shoulder and twirled me around. I gasped and as I saw Damon's face my heart beat returned to normal speed. I smiled and Damon hugged me and as we released each other he came in for a kiss. And of course I felt the great sensation of his touch on my lips once again.

"Hello! Audience here, get a room you two." Caroline blurted out which caused us to pull apart.

I giggled slipped my lips and I just starred at Damon beautiful blue eyes, Stefan's green eyes were nothing compared to his.

Then Bonnie faked a cough and said "*cough*cough* Founders Ball...*cough*cough*"

"Oh, umm right… Damon, you know about the Founders Ball this Saturday, right?" I asked nervously. I couldn't remember the last time I had asked somebody out.

"Ohhh...so this is what this is about." He began. "Yes actually I do. Im on the council, it'll be kinda hard for me to miss such important news like this." He said sarcastically sneaking in a smirk.

"So…" I continued.

"Yes…" he said playing dumb.

"Just ask her out already!" Caroline blurted.

Damon smiled, "Alright, alright…" he hesitated. "Elena, you wanna, go to the Founders Ball with me?" he said without making eye contact showing he was nervous as well.

I smiled, "Mister Damon Salvatore, are you asking me to be your date to the Founders Ball?" I asked playfully.

"Depends Miss Elena Gilbert." He responded.

"On what exactly Mister Salvatore?" I asked again.

"Your answer." He smirked and put a hand out.

"Well to that I say…yes." And I let my hand out onto his. He kissed to top of my hand and then pulled me in for a real one.

Damon just had this…this… romantic flare that Stefan didn't.

"Great!" Caroline stood there beside Bonnie waiting for us to finish. "Elena, me and you need to go dress shopping and Bonnie, your coming."

"But for what?" she asked.

"You judgment!" she exclaimed dragging us both along.

"Bye Damon." I said

"Bye." He smirked. 'I love you.' I mouthed out to him. 'I love you too.' He mouthed out back, and then he was out of sight.

**AT THE MALL…**

"What about this one?" Caroline asked as she came out of the dressing room wearing a strapless red dress that ending right above her needs with sequence on the top.

"Looks good." I said sitting beside Bonnie in the dressing room couch getting tired of the hundreds of dresses Caroline has tried on.

"Good? That's not _good_ enough!" she exclaimed.

"I still like the green one." Bonnie said putting a hand on her head and I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Can we go?" I whined.

"Ugh! Fine, we'll have to come back another time for my dress cause' you guys are all winey. Elena you got your dress?" she asked.

"Yup. Caroline you get dressed while me and Bonnie buy you the dress. See you outside." I said trying to get out of this mall as fast as possible.

Just as I was on line, my phone buzzed. I checked to see who it was and turns out it was a text message from Damon.

_You've been out for hours. When's it going to be Damon time?_

I thought before I replied and then typed: _On line, believe me I don't wanna be here any longer than you want me to. Be there in 10._


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24:_

When I got to the Boarding house I walked the front door and it was silent…too silent.

"Damon?" I called out into the silence.

There wasn't any other sound, but the echo of my voice throughout the house. I stepped closer into the house. "Damon?" I called out again, but no response. All of a sudden my heart fluttered as I got distracted by the sweet smell of a home cooked meal coming from the kitchen.

I walked in hoping to see Damon cooking me dinner, but there was nobody there. All that was there was a bunch of chopped vegetables, chicken in the oven, and some carrot vegetable soup bubbling in the pot. I was afraid it was going to burn the house down so I walked to the stove to turn the heat off but as my hand was inches away from the knob I was quickly pushed against the wall so fast I couldn't see what kind of person was trying to kidnap me, or torture me, or anything!

Just as I opened my eyes, I saw…Damon and then he pecked my lips and whispered, "It's not ready yet." As he backed away I whispered "Oh Damon, thank god you scared me." I said allowing myself to breathe again.

He smirked and said, "What'd you think? It was another vampire that wants revenge on the founding families, or a tomb vamp that somehow got away?" he teased.

"Hey, don't forget, we're in mystic falls. The town of vampires, witches, and werewolves. Anything can happen anytime to anyone and I haven't exactly had that great of a rep of being the most wanted killed." I retorted.

"True." He admitted. "Listen I'll be right back, gotta get a spice from downstairs. Don't touch _anything…_you'll ruin it." He said sarcastically and left the kitchen.

'Well if I can't touch anything, I might as well not be in the kitchen.' I thought and went into the living room.

I poured myself and little of Damon's hard liquor into one of his fancy cups. I took a sip and realized it was a bit strong for me…but addicting. I jugged down the rest and poured myself another glass.

Around five more cups of liquor later I started to wonder, 'Where had Damon gone off to?'

Just as I hazily started to wobble down to the basement I met Damon's eyes.

"Hey babe…I was wondering where you were." I slurred putting an arm on his shoulder for support and trying to look steady into his eyes, but my eyes just kept wondering off elsewhere.

"Babe? …Are you drunk?" he asked surprised. After he said that, my legs just gave up and his shoulder wasn't enough support and collapsed, but before I hit the ground Damon caught me and said, "I'll take that as a yes." And on that note he carried me up the stairs back to the living room. He laid me down on the couch and I curled up to a pillow.

"These pillows are soft…you should think about buying more." I blurted out.

"Well considering this house and furniture is about 100 years old…I'd say they're out of stock." He smirked and added, "Im gonna go check on the chicken." He said and left.

When he left I got up to go get some more alcohol. A couple minutes later of drinking a cup of liquor on the couch he come out of the kitchen with 2 dinner plates that smelled divine. As he sat down next to me he exchanged my cup for a dinner plate and said, "I think you've had enough of this for the night." and drank the rest. I rolled my eyes at him and just started to eat my food. Ten minutes later we just sat there for a while and then he started to stroke my hair, looking at me with those sincere eyes of his. My drunken haze was still going on which didn't exactly make the moment as romantic as it should have been.

I don't know if it was the alcohol talking or just me but time was ticking slowly and just sitting there was boring. So I got up and turned on the stereo, some sort of rock and roll song came on and I started to dance crazily around the room. Damon just sat there watching me amused, and his sober attitude wasn't satisfying me.

"Come get drunk me with, come dance with me." I said as I flipped my hair back and lend him my hand. He just sighed, "Please?" I pouted.

He left the living room and walked into the kitchen leaving me there alone. 'Is that it? Is he coming back? What's he doing?' I thought but then he came out with an opened campaign bottle he began to drink. Then he took my hand and twirled me around and continued to drink from the bottle. He then kissed me. I smelled the campaign and I wanted some. I took the bottle and drank from it, I managed to chug it all down and Damon then took the bottle and threw it against the wall causing it to smash into tiny pieces, but he didn't seem to care. All he showed was that sexy seductive smile of his causing me to want him more than anything.

Then I impulsively crashed my lips onto his causing him to walk back his back hitting the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist and he then started to kiss my neck. I moaned in delight. The feeling of his lips on my neck grew the hairs on the back of it to jump up.

I couldn't take the longing for his lips any longer and forced him to look at me again and I kissed him hard. As we kissed repeatedly he walked over to the couch and we continued there, him on top. I opened his shirt quickly and he ripped off my shirt. We continued to kiss until something smashed through the window and grabbed me by my neck and held me against the wall. I couldn't breathe my heart beating so fast it could explode! I was still drunk and it took me a while to realize I was looking into the eyes of one of Klaus' hybrids!

"Ooh, getting together with your boyfriends brother? Not smart, he's not gonna be too happy now is he?" he said.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore." I managed to whisper through my teeth.

I fell to the ground as he was thrown against the wall, Damon's hands wrapped around his neck as tight as he could.

He then used his legs and kicked Damon across the room. He slammed against the wall as I watched the hybrid jump out the window and leave. Damon and I just looked at each other in suck shock of what just happened.


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

The next morning I opened my eyes to complete sunlight and to what felt like a cloud. I stretched my arms and took a good look to where I was…Damon's room. 'I haven't been here in a while.' I thought. And that wasn't a cloud, it was Damon's super soft mattress and sheets, and god were they comfortable! I never wanted leave this bed, but when I sat up straight in the bed a painful pound suddenly hit my head.

I gasped in pain and laid back down, 'what happened last night? All I remember is getting drunk, hitting second base with Damon and getting attacked…by who? What did they want?' All these questions started to flow through my head, and it irritated me not knowing any answers to them.

'Maybe Damon knows. Does he? Where is he?'

I got out of bed wearing one of Damon's shirts, and walked down the stairs feeling that pumping pain going through my head. I went to the kitchen to get an ice pack. When I closed the door to the freezer I saw Damon standing there.

I gasped and dropped the ice pack. "Damon!" I groaned. "Pick it up, and stop doing that to me! I'm not in that much of a mood today." He picked up the ice pack with a confused look and said "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." And followed me out of the kitchen and sat next to me on the couch.

"Why do you have an ice pack?" he asked and I gave him a look that said 'like you really don't know.' "Ohhh, right, of course, your hangover. What? Isn't that your first time?" he asked.

I laughed, "No, I've gotten them before… before my parents died." I said. "I used to-" Damon cut me off. "be more fun, I get it you've said it a million time before."

I glared at him and said, "But you bring out the fun in me Mr. Damon Salvatore." I said.

There was silence between us.

"Speaking of fun stuff, do you remember the good stuff from last night?" he asked.

"Yes." I smiled and put my head on his shoulder.

"Ugh, really?" he asked sarcastically upset.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"Because, I was hoping we would have to re-enact it so you could remember it forever." He said and I just smiled and gently pecked his lips.

"Speaking of last night…what exactly happened after our….'scene'?" I asked.

Damon smirked. "Well, let's just say we had some unexpected, unwanted company."

"By…." I said motioning for him to continue.

"Klaus' hybrids, who else?"

"Well, what did they want?"

"You."

"But why?" I asked.

"Who knows, but whatever the reason, he's not gonna get you." He said as he got up from the couch.

"Good. I'm done being Klaus' little blood bag, and human puppet he could do anything to and get away with it." I said.

"Exactly, cause that's my job." He smirked again. I just glared at him, " You just can't keep a moment serious can you?" I asked.

"Nope." He said and walked into the kitchen with his glass of bourbon. I followed him into the kitchen.

"So what are you doing today?" he asked me.

"I don't know but I suppose Caroline already has some plans to go dress shopping for the Founders Ball." I said.

"Didn't you guys go shopping like yesterday?"

"Yeah, but no dress in the entire mall was good enough for her so she didn't get a dress, but I did."

"Is it one that will work for our little 'plan'?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh." He said with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong? Isn't that what we wanted?" I asked concerned.

He opened his mouth to speak but my phone began to ring, but where was it? Damon took it out of his back pocket, "Speak of the devil, it's Caroline." He handed me my phone and sat at the kitchen table, while I walked into the living room to talk.

"Elena, hey! I called you last night you didn't pick up, where are you? We have some important business to talk about." She said.

I sighed, "Oh hey Caroline sorry, I was busy last night, im at Damon's house."

"Damon's house? Busy last night? What did you guys do? Was it a homerun?" she asked excited.

I laughed, "What no, but almost it's just…nothing, just it was nothing." I wasn't ready to tell Caroline what had happened last night. Not only with Damon but with Klaus, and if I did, its definitely not something that should be said over the phone.

"Ok, well anyway like I said we have business to discuss so meet me at the grill in 10." She said.

"Wait, Care, could you make that 20? I still have some things that need to get done first." I said.

"Oh, my god! Are you going to go for round 2 with Damon or something? I mean Elena, you don't need to hide anything from me. You could just tell me you had sex with Damon! But whatever, see you in 20 minutes."

I didn't have any time to argue with Caroline, she had already hung up. I walked into the kitchen and found Damon making breakfast. God his eggs smelled amazing! But I had no time to eat them.

"Damon, I gotta go, I'm meeting Caroline at the grill, where's my clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah…about that." He began.

"What?" I asked. "Wait a minute…" I began remembering little bits and pieces of last night. I ran out of the kitchen to a corner of the living room the find my clothes in a ripped up pile.

"Ugh." I sighed. "Damon, was that really necessary?" I asked.

"Well, I was caught up in the moment, and so were you, you didn't seem to care then." He defended.

"I wasn't caught up in the moment Damon, I was drunk." I said flatly.

"See if there's another pair of your clothes in Stefan's room." He suggested.

"OK." I said and left.

Luckily I've slept over here many times and had about 5 outfits here ready for me to wear. I put on a blue v- cut shirt with a white tang top underneath, and some plain blue jeans. I walked back down stairs to see Damon eating an egg omelet with cheese inside and a side of French fries. I had to at least get a little! Just a tiny taste is all I needed. So I walked up to Damon and said, "Bye, see you later." And kissed him long, and passionately, while I stole some fries and a piece of omelet. I pulled back and started to walk away and took a bite of a fry but then in an instant Damon was in front of me.

"I knew you took something." He said eyeing my fries. He took the food back and said, "If you don't stop I'm going to start thinking your only dating me for my cooking." He said.

"Fine." I said. And kissed him again, and caught him off guard while I stole the food back and then pulled back from his lips and smiled. "Maybe I am." And pecked his lips one more time and left with the food in my hands. "Love you!" I shouted playfully.

He chuckled, "Love you too Elena…you're lucky I do."

I laughed and walked out of the boarding house.


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26:_

When I got to the grill I spotted Caroline and sat with her. "Sorry im late, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Bonnie's birthday is coming up, and we have to plan her a party!" She said.

I sighed. "Is this what all this is about? Caroline, the whole party planning thing is your thing, not mine." I said flatly trying to get out of this mess. She just rolled her eyes at me, "Come on Elena, you and I are her best friends. Now what kind of friend would you be if you didn't help plan the party?" she persuaded.

I hesitated before giving my answer, "Fine." I sighed. "But only because this is Bonnie we are talking about here."

Caroline just shrieked with joy, "Great! So when should it be? I was thinking this Saturday, but the party will take us much longer than 4 days to plan, plus we have the Founders Ball. So how about two weeks after?"

"Sure no problem, I'm free then."

"Also, I would talk about where to have it, but what better place than the Grill?" she added.

"That works too." I added. This whole party planning thing with Caroline was actually easier than I thought. All I had to do was agree with all of Caroline's suggestions.

"It also has to be a surprise because Bonnie would kill us both with one of her witchy spells."

"But what about when she finds out we hosted a party for her without consulting her. Won't she kill us then?" I asked.

"No, the party will already be going on! Bonnie has way more manners than that, and plus after its all over she'll see how awesome party planners we are and decide not to kill us." She said.

"I guess, but im just saying, Bonnie really hates birthday parties…especially for her." And on that note Bonnie walked into the Grill. She saw us and sat with us.

"Hey, so what are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing, just the Founders Ball this weekend." Caroline lied.

"Cool, what about it?" she asked.

"Well, for starters, I finally found the perfect dress! It's purple, and strapless, and- Oh I can't wait for you to see it!"

"Well that's nice. Bonnie have you found a dress yet?" I asked.

"No." she said.

"Why not!" Caroline whined. "It's in 4 days! Your running out of time!"

"I don't need to buy a dress cause im not going." She said.

"Why not!" Caroline whined again.

"Because, you guys ditched me for Damon and Tyler." She explained. "And I don't wanna walk in there without a date."

"Well, I can't argue with that excuse."

"Caroline!" I said through my teeth.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded and looked at me. I gave her a look that said 'be nice!' then I said, "Don't be ridiculous, Bonnie, you could carpool with me and Caroline and we can meet Damon and Tyler there. Right Caroline?" I said giving her another look that said 'You better agree with me or ill rip your head off' even though I couldn't considering she's a vampire and im just a….human.

"Fine." She gave in.

"Ok then in that case, I'll go dress shopping later today. You guys wanna come?"

"Sorry, I can't im hanging out with Tyler." Caroline said.

"Oh well, Elena, how about you?" she asked me.

"Sure, im free today." I said. "But first I have to go check on Jeremy and Alaric, I spent the night at Damon's and forgot to tell them, Jeremy must be really worried. Come with me Bonnie? Then we could go shopping." I said. "I promise."

"Ok, sounds good."

"Well, I better get going guys, see you later." Caroline left.

"Well that's our cue." I said. "Let's go."


End file.
